starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Herdeiro do Jedi
}} |artista da capa = Two Dots |ilustrador = |editor = |editor original = |hidep = |editora = Editora Aleph |editora original =Del Rey |lancamento = Março de 2016 |lancamento original =3 de Março de 2015 |tipo de midia = Brochura |paginas = |isbn = |hidec = |era = |linha do tempo = Pouco depois de em 0 DBY. |serie = |precedido por = |sucedido por = }} 'Herdeiro do Jedi' é um romance escrito por Kevin Hearne. A intenção era ser a conclusão da série ''Empire and Rebellion, mas acabou como um livro independente. A história se passa entre e , seguindo a história de Luke Skywalker. Foi lançado no dia 3 de Março de 2015 nos Estados Unidos e será publicada no Brasil em Março de 2016. Sinopse da editora Brochura Aba Interna Apesar de ainda estar longe de dominar completamente a Força, Luke Skywalker, é peça fundamental nas estratégias da Aliança Rebelde, como soldado, piloto e espião. Após algumas missões de comércio e investigação levadas a cabo pelo jovem Luke, os líderes rebeldes Leia e Ackbar decidem que não há ninguém mais bem qualificado que o cavaleiro Jedi em treinamento para realizar um resgate perigoso e crucial para a Aliança. Drusil Bephorin, uma genial criptógrafa alienígena obrigada a trabalhar para agentes imperiais, oferece sua lealdade aos Rebeldes em troca de segurança para si e sua familia. Luke é enviado para essa missão ao lado de R2-D2 e de Nakari Kelen, uma nova recruta da Aliança e exímia franco-atiradora, cujo auxílio será crucial para garantir a derrota do Império. Mas resgatar Drusil e transportá-la até um esconderijo seguro não será uma tarefa fácil - principalmente depois que o Império coloca as cabeças do grupo a prêmio. Desafiado por agentes imperiais inescrupulosos, naves de combate poderosas e caçadores de recompensa determinados, Luke se envolve em uma operação de espionagem de alto risco, colocando à prova suas habilidades como soldado Rebelde e como futuro cavaleiro Jedi. E desta vez Obi-Wan não está por perto para ajudá-lo. Contracapa Ele derrotou a arma culminante do Império e deu nova esperança à Aliança Rebelde. Mas as batalhas de Luke Skywalker—e a luta pela liberdade da galáxia—apenas começaram. Aleta A destruição da Estrela da Morte por Luke Skywalker o tornou não apenas um herói da Aliança Rebelde mas também uma arma valiosa na luta contra o Império. Embora ele esteja longe de dominar o poder da Força, não há como negar suas fenomenais habilidades como piloto—e nos olhos dos líderes rebeldes Almirante Ackbar e Princesa Leia Organa, não há ninguém mais qualificado que ele para completar uma arriscada missão de resgate crucial para a causa da Aliança. Uma criptógrafa alien brilhante renomada por sua habilidade de quebrar até os mais complexos sistemas de comunicação está sendo presa por agentes Imperiais determinados a explorar seus talentos exepcionais para os propósitos do Império. Mas as simpatias da potencial espiã estão com os Rebeldes, e ela está disposta a se unir à causa em troca de se reencontrar com sua família. é a oportunidade de ganhar uma vantagem sobre o Império que é muito preciosa para deixar passar. Também é um trabalho que exige o fator surpresa. Então, Luke e seu engenhoso droide R2-D2 trocam seu confiável X-Wing por um iate espacial estiloso pilotado pela abrasiva recruta Nakari Kelen, filha de um magnata da biotecnologia, que tem suas próprias contas para acertar com o Império. Desafiado por guarda-costas Imperiais brutos, naves de batalha inimigas letais, caçadores de recompensa impiedosos e monstruosos parasitas comedores de cérebro, Luke entra de cabeça numa operação de espionagem valiosa que vai levá-lo ao limite de suas habilidades como um guerreiro Rebelde e pretendente a Jedi. Se existe um momento em que ele precisa de Obi-Wan Kenobi para guiá-lo pelo perigo, é agora. Mas Luke vai ter que depender apenas de si mesmo, seus amigos e um relacionamento cambaleante com a Força para sobreviver. Desenvolvimento thumb|left|200px|Arte completa da edição americana O romance de Hearne, ainda sem título, foi anunciado em Agosto de 2012 na Celebration VI. De acordo com a Editora Sênior da LucasBooks Jennifer Heddle em Janeiro de 2013, a visão geral da história era muito engraçada quando foi entregue. O título foi anunciado em um comunicado de imprensa no StarWars.com em 25 de Abril de 2014. Em 18 de Maio de 2014, Hearne reportou que estava no processo de edição do romance. Em 23 de Junho, a Del Rey anunciou que a data de lançamento do livro havia sido adiada de 13 de Janeiro para 17 de Fevereiro. Em 24 de Outubro, foi anunciado que o livro seria lançado em 3 de Março. No dia 4 de Maio de 2015, a Editora Aleph anunciou Herdeiro do Jedi como um dos 20 livros de Star Wars que pretendia lançar no Brasil até o fim de 2016. A arte de capa foi revelada em uma publicação no Facebook da editora no dia 18 de Janeiro de 2016, anunciando que o livro seria lançado na primeira quinzena de Março. Continuidade O romance foi composto com supervisão do Lucasfilm Story Group, tornando-o parte do novo cânon de Star Wars. Como um dos primeiros lançamentos do novo cânon, o título da história é uma homenagem ao romance Herdeiro do Império, escrito em 1991 por Timothy Zahn, considerado por muitos o começo do Universo Expandido. O autor Kevin Hearne declarou que Herdeiro do Jedi se passa antes da série de quadrinhos da Marvel Star Wars. Recepção Herdeiro do Jedi apareceu na Lista de Best Sellers do The New York Times na edição de 22 de Março de 2015 do jornal. Galeria de capas Heir to the Jedi.jpg|Capa original HeirJedi.jpg|Arte original completa Herdeiro do Jedi.jpeg|Capa brasileira Herdeiro do Jedi arte completa.jpg|Arte completa da capa brasileira Aparições * Azzur Nessin * Barrisk Favvin * Beru Whitesun Lars * Biggs Darklighter * Bren Derlin * C-3PO * Chewbacca * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Drusil Bephorin * Marido de Drusil Bephorin * Fayet Kelen * Gial Ackbar * Hafner * Han Solo * Huulik * Jabba Desilijic Tiure * Laneet Chekkoo * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Migg Birkhit * Mon Mothma * Nakari Kelen * Mãe de Nakari Kelen * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Owen Lars * Padmé Amidala * Pentir Bephorin * Priban * Ruuf Waluuk * Sakhet * Taneetch Soonta * Wedge Antilles |creatures= * Bantha * Dragão Krayt * Escorpião de Arenito * Gato * Ghest * Enguia ** Enguia gigante de Omereth * Furacrânio fexiano * Pássaro |droids = * C-3PO * R2-D2 |events = * Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalha de Yavin **Conflito em Llanic **Missão a Rodia **Missão em Denon **Missão a Pasher *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Sedratis |locations = * Núcleo Profundo **Sha Qarot **Fex * Orla Interior **Denon ** Pasher * Territórios da Orla Exterior ** Kirdo III ** Rodia ** Setor Sujimis *** Sistema Pantora **** Orto Plutonia ** Sistema Llanic *** Llanic ** Sistema Omereth ***Omereth ** Tatooine * Hiper-rota ** Rota de Especiarias de Llanic ** Rota Comercial de Triellus |organizations = * Aliança pela Restauração da República * Império Galáctico * Biolaboratórios Kelen * Clã Chattza * Clã Chekkoo |species = * Bith * Cereano * Duros * Ghest * Givin * Humano * Kupohano |vehicles = * Estação espacial ** Estrela da Morte * Espaçonave ** Caça Estelar *** Caça estelar X-wing *** Caça TIE ** Cargueiro Coreliano YT-1300 *** Millennium Falcon ** Cargueiro Coreliano XS-800 *** Colheitadeira ** Destróier Estelar ** Fragata *** Paciência *** Promessa **Iate *** Joia do Deserto **Lançadeira }} Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Links externos *Heir to the Jedi: Star Wars no site da Random House Categoria:Romances autônomos cânon Categoria:Romances em português